


Of Quiet Smiles and Gently Linked Hands

by spotty02



Series: Atlas Ball (im speaking it into canon) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Also that Atlas Ball will happen in my fic babey, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ilia gotta work through some shit, Kinda canon compliant, like everthing is the same except Ilia goes to Atlas after volume five, more like canon adjacent i guess ?, more tags may be added, set during volume six/seven, we were ROBBED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty02/pseuds/spotty02
Summary: Au where everything is the same except Ilia goes to Atlas Academy after season five and falls in love with Neon.Basically I love Neon/Ilia but there are like three other fics with them together so be the change you wanna see y'know ?Also I've given Ilia some uncles, and will flesh out more of Neon's character/backstory.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Neon Katt, other background relationships may be added
Series: Atlas Ball (im speaking it into canon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717033
Kudos: 4





	Of Quiet Smiles and Gently Linked Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new-ish to writing, but I don't really want feedback (except for like spelling errors), as in the past criticism hasn't been very constructive lmaooo.
> 
> If you don't like my writing, that's fair. I just ask that you press that back button baby and not feel the need to tell me.

A familiar cold cut through Ilia. It had been years since she had even seen Atlas, but it remained the same - an imposing castle hanging in the sky, frigid beauty disinterestedly looking down on those deemed lesser. She drew her arms tighter around herself, but raised her head. This time would be different.

The journey from Menagerie had been a slow, but pleasant one. The pilot hadn’t talked much, other than to inform her of their location, so she had enjoyed looking out the window, watching golden sand turn into pearlescent snow. Occasionally she’d gotten a text from Blake, to check in on her, or even that idiot Sun. She found herself smiling at both. There was no smile on her face now as the airship began its descent.

As she placed a foot on Mantle soil, Ilia noticed a tension in the air. Physically the city looked the same as she remembered, but it appeared as though it had a different hue. Like there was less light and less security. Perhaps she was just older now. 

Ilia stood outside her childhood home. Her pulse was racing. She let out a shaky breath and reached for the door with a trembling hand. And doubled over. Her stomach heaved, bringing up nothing. She took in deep, frantic breaths, but felt like she was under water. Ilia opened her eyes. When had she closed them? She placed her hands on the hard stone beneath her, bright orange skin flashing back at her. Ah. She was panicking.

She needed to leave here. Forcing her breath to slow Ilia rose, closed her eyes and turned around. She opened her eyes again. Her skin was light brown. Good. She took a final slow breath, and began walking.

The buildings around her seemed to blur into one. The ever present rain fell, soaking her to the bone. She had left her bags on the steps of her home, so they would be soaked as well. She didn’t care about that now. She didn’t have any money - she never really needed any in the White Fang, and she was to attend Atlas Academy on scholarship. 

Ilia’s walking had slowed to a stop. She had, for the most part, calmed down. She found herself in a quaint corner of Mantle, or as quaint as you could be here. Although the city always had heating on, she shivered, drawing her arms around herself. Maybe she could go and sit in one of the cafes over-

“‘Scuse me miss, you alright?” a voice came from behind her. 

Ilia spun around. The voice belonged to a dark skinned boy, dressed in black pinstripe with a matching fedora, and a trumpet in hand. Next to him stood a light skinned girl, another faunus, with peach coloured hair, bright clothes and an infectious smile. 

Before Ilia could respond the girl spoke. “You’re all wet!” she exclaimed. She frowned, put one hand on her hip and a finger to her mouth. Her lips were a soft pink, like freshly cut strawberries. “Hmm...Oh! Here.” She reached into her bag and rummaged around. “It’s not much but it should keep you warm. Mantle gets really cold y’know?”

The girl handed over something and said, “Keep yourself dry now, okay?”

Ilia didn’t know what to say. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but was interrupted by the girl again.

“Oh shoot! Flynt hurry up. We’re gonna be late!” She linked her arm with the boy’s and pulled him. After they took a few hurried steps she twisted back around and waved at Ilia. 

“Catch ‘cha round,” the boy said. The two of them ran off hand in hand.

Ilia looked down at what the girl had given her. It was a white, fluffy jacket. On the back of the jacket was a little picture of a cat. It was very cute. Ilia put it on and entered the cafe, still thinking of the pretty girl.

One complimentary drink of hot water later and Ilia had completely calmed down. The panic attack had come out of nowhere, and left her shaken, but she should try to meet with her family soon. She was scheduled to arrive some time ago, so they were undoubtedly worried.

Ilia absentmindedly stroked the fluffy jacket she was wearing. She felt a smile creep on her face. That girl and her boyfriend had been so nice. Boyfriend. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t thought of love or relationships since Blake. Hadn’t allowed herself to. Now she could move on however. Maybe at her new school? Ilia dismissed the thought. She had other things to focus on.

Ilia finished her drink and stood up. She was going to try entering that building again.

She was standing in the rain again. The pretty girl’s jacket was getting soaked. Her breath sped up. Her stomach felt queasy. She couldn’t-

The door opened. A voice cut through the rain.

“I have to go to _someone_ Azumi! There were bags at our door but no Ilia! What if something happened to her-”

The voice fell silent. 

“Ilia?”

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a deep hug. “Uncle,” she started, her voice failing.

“We’ve missed you so much. So, so much.” A firm hand stroked her head. “Come inside. You’re soaked."

Ilia sat on the couch in the small living room, wrapped up in an old blanket. The house was small, and even smaller with her uncles all living in it, but she could feel the love and warmth within the building. She looked up at her Uncle Vasil. He was sitting on the floor opposite her, next to his husband, Uncle Azumi, a mouse faunus. Uncle Vasil was a short, stout man, and though he was getting on in years, he had lost none of his muscle. Uncle Azumi too had strong muscle, honed from working in the mines, but he was leaner.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Uncle Vasil began, “When your bags appeared on the doorstep but you didn’t, it was like…” he looked down. Sorex, Uncle Vasil and Uncle Azumi’s son had died in the same accident that Ilia's parents had. Uncle Vasil and Uncle Azumi had been working in a different mine that day, as had Uncle Alyj. The only one of Ilia’s family who had worked in that mine and survived was Uncle Zoloto.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Uncle Vasil smiled at her.

A silence settled on the room.

“In more happy thoughts,” Uncle Azumi began, “When Alyj comes home tomorrow you’ll be able to meet Rouj and Bletia!”

Uncle Alyj had married Aunt Rouj after Ilia had left for Menagerie, so they had never met in person. A few years ago they had had a baby girl, but by that time Ilia was deeply involved with Adam, and hadn’t really talked to anyone but White Fang. She felt a pang of guilt. 

“Yes. I’m so excited.” Ilia smiled weakly. She wasn’t lying, but her emotions were complicated.

Silence again.

Uncle Vasil cleared his throat. “Well, I’m sure you’ve had a long day. We’ll find you some food, and then you can get some rest.”

“I’m not hungry,” Illia replied. “Just tired.”

“Okay. You’ll sleep in the room with Alyj, Rouj and Bletia. Zoloto usually sleeps there but he’ll move here so you can take his bed while you’re here in Atlas.”

Ilia frowned. “I can’t take his space! I’ll sleep on the couch instead.”

Uncle Vasil shook his head. “It’s fine. We want you to be comfortable. Zoloto is happy with this arrangement, and you know how work is. Here one day, gone three. He’s working today anyway.”

“Only if everyone is in agreement,” Ilia said as she stood up. “Uncle Vasil, Uncle Azumi? I’m really glad to see you again.”

Uncle Vasil looked shocked for a moment, before smiling. 

“Us too. Sleep well,” Uncle Azumi said.

Ilia’s eyes were closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. The stress of the day had finally caught up with her. As her mind receded into sleep, her thoughts, strangely, were still on that pretty girl and her fluffy jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious, here's what the names mean (finding colour names ammirite ??)
> 
> Vasil from василько́вый [vasilʹkóvyj] which means cornflower  
> Azumi from the Azumi shrew  
> Zoloto from зо́лото [zóloto] which means gold (metal)  
> Alyj from а́лый [ályj] which means crimson  
> Rouj from Haitian Creole which means red  
> Sorex from Sorex hosonoi (Azumi shrew scientific name)  
> Bletia (pronounced ble-sha) from Bletia patula the scientific name of Haitian pine-pink
> 
> Ilia always sounded Russian to me (I know its actually after a butterfly or something) so I went with that.


End file.
